mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Edwin Figueroa vs. Alex Caceres
The first round began and they touched gloves. Alex landed a leg kick. Figueroa landed a counter left hook after eating a left hand. Caceres briefly dropped Edwin with a jab. Four thirty. Caceres landed an inside kick to the groin and Figueroa collapsed immediately in some intense pain. "That is one of the worst ones we've ever seen," Rogan said. They listened to the sound on the replay. "That sounded like a home run," Rogan observed. Figueroa was trying to recover in the five minutes he was alotted. Figueroa was up and the crowd cheered. Caceres received a "strong warning" from Herb Dean, the referee. Figueroa said he was ready and they continued onwards. Four fifteen as Figueroa slipped throwing a punch but stood. Four minutes remaining. Caceres missed some fancy spinning back high kicks. Alex landed a body kick. Three thirty-five. They exchanged. Three fifteen as Figueroa blocked two hard high kicks. They exchanged leg kicks. Figueroa dropped ALex with a big headkick and pounced with a flurry of punches after three minutes. Alex closed guard defending. Figueroa grabbed a choke from side control. Two thirty-five. Alex stoode ating a right handa nda left hook and a knee to the body, they clinched. Two fifteen. Figueroa kneed the body. Caceres worked a choke. Two minutes. Alex had the back nicely. He had the choke without hooks. He got one in. Figueroa escaped to the clinch. One thirty-five as Alex had the standing back. Caceres had the back with both hooks dragging Figueroa down. One fifteen as Caceres worked for a face crank/neck crank. Lost it. Caceres had a body triangle. One minute. Alex turned to mount for a mounted triangle. Figueroa escaped, gave up the back. Caceres had the face crank with both hooks. Thirty-five left there. Alex had the body triangle. He had the face crank. Lost it. Fifteen. He turned to mount again. He had the back. He landed a right hand. The first round ended. 10-9 Alex, great round. The second round began. Great fight. Figueroa blocked a high kick and ate another, missed one, ate a side kick to the face. Four thirty-five. Figueroa chased Alex down, missing a high kick landing to the cage. Figueroa landed a counter right. Caceres landed an inside kick. Four fifteen. Caceres landed a flush high kick. Figueroa was dazed. Four minutes left. Figeuroa landed a leg kick. Three thirty-five as Alex landed a body kick. Caceres landed a 360 body kick. Wow haha. His striking sure is purty. Figueroa chased Caceres down. Three fifteen. Caceres dropped Figueroa immediately again with another hard inside kick to the groin. The crowd booed. Figueroa was hurting again, sitting in the center of the cage. Figueroa was taking his time. "What we're worrying about right now is how you're feeling," Dean told Figueroa. Figueroa stood on shaky legs to talk to doctors through the cage. Caceres paced to and fro in his corner, shadowboxing. Figueroa had two minutes left. Figueroa was trying to recover. Figueroa was in some pain though. Figueroa was trying to psyche himself up to recover. Figueroa was ready. Herb Dean took a point away from Caceres amidst scattered boos. Oh wow, he took two points after the "strong warning" earlier. They continued there touching gloves. Figueroa was coming forward hard. They exchanged. Caceres landed a high kick. Figueroa slipped a bit. Two thirty-five. Alex landed a big knee and a left hand, worked a choke in the clinch. He had the back again withouth ooks. Two fifteen as he worked for the choke with one hook. Figueroa escaped. Alex has this now. Two minutes. He had both hooks now. He secured the body triangle. One thirty-five. Caceres landed two right hands. Figueroa's nose was bloody and he had a mouse under his left eye. One fifteen. Caceres had the choke again. One minute. Figueroa defended an armbar turning into a triangle. Thirty-five. Caceres had a tight triangle, he pulled the head down. Figueroa escaped landing a right hand. Fifteen. Figueroa kicked the leg hard. The second round ended, 10-9 Caceres, crazy fight as Goldberg commented. The third round began and they touched gloves. What a crazy fight to score. Caceres landed a front kick to the face and ate a big leg kick. Four thirty-five. Figueroa seemed tired here. He was still going for it. Four fifteen. Four minutes as Caceres landed a blocked spinning back kick there. Figueroa landed a leg kick. Figueroa blocked a body kick and landed a leg kick and a blocked high kick. Three thirty-five. Alex landed a Superman punch. Figueroa landed an inside kick and slipped after eating a stiff right. Three fifteen. They clinched. "He's tired!" Caceres had the back standing with both hooks. Three minutes. Caceres had the body triangle. Figueroa was using the fence to stay up here. Smart positioning. Two thirty-five as Alex landed three rights. Caceres worked the face crank. And again there. Two fifteen. Alex landed a right. Caceres had the choke. Two minutes as Figueroa tried to roll out, he turtled up. Alex had the back. He had both hooks. "Lower your hips, Edwin!" One thirty-five. Figueroa defended an armbar turning to guard. One fifteen. "Let 'em go!" Figueroa landed a right elbow and two right hands and another and another. One minute. Figueroa landed a right there. "Get it, Bruce Leeroy!" Caceres worked for a triangle, escaped for an omoplata. Tried a triangle again with thirty-five. Figueroa defended, he rolled for a kneebar, Alex had the back there. Fifteen. Figueroa stood to the standing back. Alex dragged him down. The third round ended, great fight either way, 10-9 Caceres. I believe he wins 29-27. Taking nothing away from Figueroa of course, great fighter. 28-27 Figueroa, 28-27 Caceres, 28-27 Figueroa for a gutsy split decision win for Figueroa. Fucking applause from me, that was a great fight.